Kahona high hell or heaven?
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: Sakura is the gothic bad girl who meets Gaara the school bad boy will it be love or just friendship if they can ever get over their differences to even be more than enimies read an find out. . enjoy


Saku: it may be lame but it will be fluffy really fluffy ^^

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashbacks_

**inners talking**

**Disclamer : i do not own naruto sadly**

Kahona high hell or heaven?

'BEEP BEEP BEEP... SMASH!' went Sakura's alarm clock. It was Monday her first day at her new high school. She sat up in bed stretched and ran to the shower. Washing her unusually pink hair she sighed her black highlights needed touching up.'well I need a new clock that's the third one this week and its only Monday.' She sighed stepping out of the shower she dried her shoulder length hair and made her way back to her connecting bedroom walking to her to closet she looked at her clothes. 'yeah I really need to go shopping.' she threw on her black mini skirt that stopped mid thigh and red leggings. Scanning threw her tops she decided on a red shirt with a black kanji for hope printed on the front. Brushing her hair she ran for the door.

"Bye mom, Bye dad love you!" She yelled grabbing her back pack and keys walking towards her baby. She straddled her white Ducati motorcycle with a cherry blossem tree designed on the side. She pulled her hoodie and helmet out of her backpack and put them on, revving her baby and sped to school. She popped a willie when she pulled into the school parking lot getting looks from everyone who happened to see her.

Gaara put his helmet away and looked up to see a flash of pink fly by him on a motorcycle, he followed the pink with his eyes till it pulled into a parking space not to far from his. His jaw almost dropped as he seen a girl get off the bike, His best friend ran up to him.

"Hey dude did you see that?! That girl totally popped a willie shes almost as good as you on that bike!" he screamed eying Gaara's Kawasaki motorcycle. The black base paint with rising red flames. "Not that her bikes any cooler than yours Gaara."

Gaara looked at his so called best friend "Give it up Uzumaki, its easy to see your into her." Sakura got off her bike and strolled over to the school when she noticed a very nice bike.

"Hey!" she called, "Who's bike?" Both boys looked over and Gaara slightly raised his hand.

"Mine." was all he said.

Sakura nodded, "Well it rocks." was all she could come up with looking at this guy was making her nervous his emotionless face his kinda dull green colored eyes brought out by the black rings surrounding them and his kanji tattoo of love he looked well he looked hot. He nodded and started to walk away.

Sakuras gaze landed on the school building.'Woah this place is huge...' She walked inside the school and into the office to get her schedule. She meet a blond woman with twin pony tails flowing over her shoulders and a busty chest. "Good morning ma'am." Sakura said with a slight bow.

"Your Sakura I suspect." the woman replied, " I'm Tsunade your new principal, your escort will be here any minute."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~With Gaara and Naruto.~

" Oh, Gaara I forgot the principal wants you in her office." Naruto said/yelled.

"What does she want?" Gaara asked himself. As he stalked off towards her office. Stepping into the office Garra noticed the principal in her partly drunken stupor And that girl from outside. "You needed me Tsunade-Sama?"

"Yes Gaara I need you to show our new student here around."

"Hai." He said grabbing Sakuras schedule and looking over it, "We have all the same classes come with me."

Upon stepping out of the office and into the crowded hallways Sakura heard a huge stamped coming. 'fanboys?' she questioned herself but looked over and seen not fanboys but fangirls chasing a black haired onyx eyed boy about her age. The boy ran right past her but the fangirls well...

-three hours later-

Sakura woke up in a white room her eyes squint because the light is so bright. She lays her head back down on the pillow and closes her eyes man does her head hurt. She heard voices the BAM something crashes down on her lips... Some one was kissing her! She opened her eyes to see....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saku: yay I wrote something I'm having an Authors block on other story's so it may be a little bit till I update on them hehe don't kill me please. Then ill never get to finish them.


End file.
